


Brief Interlude

by atsammy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsammy/pseuds/atsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode addition to "Entity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interlude

Daniel had been looking for Janet since she had left the infirmary after making Sam as comfortable as she could. Seeing Sam just lying there on the gurney completely dependent on life support had shook him to the core, as it had all of his friends. Janet had left after a few minutes, claiming to have other work to do, but he hadn't found her anywhere. The last place on his list to check was the quarters she kept on base in case she had to stay overnight on an emergency. He knocked on the door, but didn't hear a response. He opened the door anyway, and there she was, curled up on the bed. Her head was resting against the wall, and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. She opened her eyes as he came in and quietly shut the door.

"Hey," he said softly, his hands in his pockets. "You gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, Daniel," she answered, voice thick with pain.

He went to her then, sitting next to her on the bed and wrapping his arm around her. She turned into him and pressed her face against his chest, her tears starting once more. They sat that way for several moments before her cries subsided. "She's my best friend, Daniel... I don't want to lose her. Not to some creature that decided her mind was good to screw up," she said after awhile.

He ran his hand up and down her back while the other caressed the back of her neck. "I know, believe me, I know."

Janet had managed at some point to put her arms around him as well, and now she hugged him, hard. "You know what is worse?" she asked, feeling the tears begin to build up under her eyelids again. "I have to go tell the Colonel that Sam doesn't want to stay on life support. She has a living will, and she doesn't want to stay hooked to a machine. I'm going to have to let her die. I don't know if I can do that, not to Sam."

Daniel closed his eyes and lowered his head, resting it on top of hers. "Oh god, I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry, Janet." And he was. He knew how hard it was to let someone you love die because there was nothing else you could do for them. He tightened his hold on her, and they sat like that until General Hammond announced that he would be restarting the mainframe in twenty minutes.

They reluctantly separated, then hugged once more. "I'll meet you in the infirmary, soon. I'm going to find Teal'c, he should be there too."

She nodded against him, "Ok," she whispered. He left, and she took a few minutes to wipe off the makeup stains and straighten her hair as best she could. "I can do this," she told herself, not believing she could at all.


End file.
